The present invention relates in general to an electromagnetic energy heating system adapted for residential, commercial, and industrial applications. More particular, by way of example, the present invention relates to the use of microwave energy created by one or more magnetrons as a heat source for heating fluids to an elevated temperature for heat exchange applications.
Electromagnetic energy such as in the form of microwaves generated by a magnetron have been known for use in heating systems having various designs. By way of example, United States Pub. No. 2005/0139594 discloses the application of a magnetron in a water heater or boiler. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,534 discloses the application of a magnetron in a heat exchanger having a frustoconical shape. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,824 which discloses a microwave domestic hot water and radiant heating system.
The present invention provides a heating system using electromagnetic energy generated from one or more magnetrons in a manner heretofor unknown, which is described in the following detailed description.